


De(s)cent

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Also (spoilers) major character death is temporary, But she is a BAMF ally, Dracula is a Disney Villain AU, F/F, Hella gayness, Mal is pretty much the only one who's straight here, Mentioned Noncon, Multi, This fic took one look at canon and waved The Wand over it, and gayness, but also fluff, but like, dark themes, mentioned mpreg, no noncon between major characters because that would be dumb, waayyyyyyy late in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Dracula's daughter goes to Auradon with the other VKs. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok peeps! We're starting before the first movie, and as I said, The Wand approach to canon. (Meaning canon is meh here.)

Brianna Seward looked at the foreboding school of the Isle of the Lost and sighed. 

First days were NOT her thing.

She didn’t look like much, especially when compared to everyone else’s rebellious teenage looks. Natural blonde hair, blue eyes, naturally pink lips, and a tan that everyone in Auradon would cry over. She, however, while clad in a black dress that hugged her budding curves, was still something understated, and even the novelty of being the new girl would wear off quickly. 

Her prediction turned out to be right. In her first class with Lady Trelane, the woman took one look, sighed, and completely gave up. Of course, the fact that Brianna’s hair was in a ponytail might have had something to do with it. Or it might have been the fact Brianna refused makeup. It was hard to say, really. 

The girls Mal and Evie that shared her classes were giving her venomous looks, Brianna noted absently. Uma, however, was giving her considering looks… Like she might make an easy target. Brianna hoped that at least the first day would go without incident.

But Gods don’t smile on those with tainted blood, se thought wryly as Harry pinned her to a locker and Uma sneered at her. Uma said something, but Brianna was too focused on the veins in the side of Harry’s neck moving to really notice. Snapping out of it quickly, lest her fellow VKs notice something, she considered her options rapidly. Then she looked at Uma.

“Quid pro quo. Do you know what that means, Uma?” Brianna asked in a mild tone.

“No, should I?” Uma snapped.

“It’s Latin. ‘Something in exchange for something.’ It is neither a tribute, nor a bribe. It is an equal exchange of stuff.” Brianna waited for her words to sink in.

“And what are you proposing, exactly?” Said Uma with a little less irritation and a little more interest.

“I start helping you with your chores at home, and you help me come up with something good for our class project.” Brianna laid her cards on the line.

“And you would just trust me to help you?” Uma asked flatly.

“Not precisely. If you go back on your word, I’ll quit showing up and you’ll go back to doing your own chores.” Brianna replied neutrally, then smiled. She saw the gleam in Uma’s eye. Now, about that hold Harry had her in…

Harry screamed from his newfound position on the floor. His arm wasn’t supposed to bend that way, he thought, and was immediately sick.

“So,” Brianna said, turning back to Uma and politely ignoring Uma’s gaping mouth, “See you at your place after school?”

Uma struggled to speak, then settled for nodding.

Brianna nodded, then waltzed off to their next class.

She was surprised when Uma sat next to her in the back row. Uma glared at the other VKs who chittered about it, and they fell silent. Harry sat carefully in the seat next to Uma, eyeing Brianna warily. His arm was still bent the wrong way. 

I might have overdone it, Brianna thought, then leaned around Uma, who was warm, and grabbed Harry’s dislocated arm. Harry hissed but didn’t flinch. His eyes gave him away. He was scared spitless and Brianna rolled her eyes.

“Do you scream?” She asked mildly.

“No wh-” Harry nearly bit off his own tongue as Brianna jammed his arm back into its socket. He didn’t scream though, Brianna noticed. She leaned back from Uma, who was staring at her consideringly, but now with a tinge of respect. Perfect.

Brianna grinned as Mal and Evie sulked in a corner. Maybe first days weren’t so bad after all. She mused as Dr. Facillier walked into the room to teach the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna proves herself villainous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're STILL not in Bore-adon! Urgh!

Brianna, Uma, and Harry walked up the steps of the school. Uma and Harry had wanted to ditch as part of their class project, but Brianna had looked at them and in the most emotionless tone told them that was uninspired.

They grudgingly came up with a few last-minute plans. Dr. Facillier nodded at their efforts and remarked that they were “dull but passable.” Which was high praise coming from the Shadow Man. Brianna hadn’t shared what her plans were yet, not even with Uma and Harry, and it was nearing the end of class.

Dr. Facillier glowered at Brianna, who hadn’t moved, despite being called on. The class was starting to take interest, snickering.

Dr. Facillier finally snapped, “Did you do anything for your project, Seward?” 

Brianna’s grin widened. “Maybe.”

“That’s not an answer.” Dr. Facillier said, still snappish, and not his usual devil may care, charming self.

Brianna looked at her watch. “Three, two, one…” She said, only to be interrupted by a loud splash.

Dr. Facillier’s entire body was drenched in perfume. It wouldn’t wash off for days, the class knew, and they cringed.

“Brianna,” Dr. Facillier stated in a flat voice, “Go to the principal’s office.”

Brianna gave Facillier a look. “Do you really trust me to go to the office alone?”

Facillier glowered, then allowed, “Uma, go with her.”

Brianna gave Facillier another look. “Do you really trust me alone with an ally? Or enemy, for that matter?” 

Facillier snapped, “Fine.” Then walked to the door.

“After you,” Brianna said. As Facillier walked out, Brianna slammed the door shut behind him, and locked it, before throwing a few desks in front of the door to barricade it.

“So,” She said brightly over Facillier’s shouts from behind the door, “How did everyone enjoy my project?” Then her face went dark. “Nevermind, I don’t care.” She walked back to her seat next to Uma. Pulling out a lunch sack, Brianna held out a brownie to Uma. “Snack?”

Uma took the brownie with shaking fingers. Brianna passed another to Harry Hook, then pulled out one for herself.

“Make yourselves comfortable.” Brianna addressed the room. 

No one dared move. 

Facillier managed to break back in after ten minutes of struggling.

“Took you long enough.” Brianna said tonelessly.

Facillier fumed. “You-You-” 

“I know,” Brianna added brightly, “I’m eating in your class when I shouldn’t. Which means I got you three times for my project because you let your guard down.” Brianna lifted a finger and wagged it in Facillier’s face. “Tsk, tsk.”

Facillier took one look at her emotionless face, then sighed. He knew a defeat when he saw one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renfield is introduced before the main minor characters? Inconceivable!

Uma looked sideways at Brianna. Brianna was sprawled in a rickety wooden chair after her mother’s shop had closed. Brianna had finished Uma’s chores, but as usual, showed no signs of leaving just yet.

It was about two in the morning, and Brianna looked half asleep, but Uma knew from experience that even in this state, Brianna was a force to be reckoned with.

Actually, thought Uma, She was scarier when someone tried to wake her before she was ready. Her Mom had only tried it once, and Brianna had scared the ink out of her. 

Her mom and Brianna were currently on speaking terms again after the incident, but just barely.

Uma looked sideways at Brianna anyway, wondering if she SHOULD wake her, when Brianna’s mouth moved and her unruffled tone reached her ears.

“Did you need something, Uma?” Brianna asked.

Uma considered her, then sighed. She knew how this one went, but still she had to ask. 

“Do you want to crash here tonight? You might as well sleep in a bed if you’re going to take up space.” Uma held her breath, awaiting the refusal that she knew was coming. To her surprise, Brianna said nothing, opening her eyes to study the ceiling. 

Uma wondered if Brianna’s reluctance was due to the incident at school that day…

A man dressed in a striped prison uniform had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, in the middle of Facillier’s class. He was only spotted because he made too much noise when eating the bugs Facillier used to keep his dissecting animals fresh. 

Uma had been shocked, along with the rest of the class, but Brianna had merely said, as though strange men showed up in her classes all the time, “Good morning, Renfield.”

Renfield, for that appeared to be his name, startled, then leered at Brianna, who was unmoved.

“Master requests your presence.” Renfield said.

“Ok, let me check my calendar… Nope, not gonna happen. I’ll have my people call your people.” Brianna had snarked in a tone that had the barest hint of heat.

Renfield grinned. “Master said you would say that. He also said that if that be the case, we’ll take your classmates with us on a field trip.” The way Renfield had said it, even Gil had known it was a threat.

Brianna stood up. She glanced at Dr. Facillier. “I’m ditching. Have fun doing… whatever it is you were doing.” She waved a hand in the Shadow Man’s face, then walked out, calling as she went, “Come, Renfield.”

Uma hadn’t seen her frie- ally- for the rest of the day, until she showed up ten minutes late to do Uma’s chores. Brianna had looked a little pale, and moved too slowly, not like her normal self, but they still managed to clear out the riffraff an hour early.

Brianna was speaking now. “I think I will stay this time.” 

Uma was stunned, and blurted out before she could stop herself, “Really? Won’t your parents be mad?” Uma almost smacked herself. The one rule Brianna stuck to was she did NOT talk about her parents. At all. The last person who tried to ask was one of the Clayton twins, and he was still sewing himself back together once Brianna was through with him.

Brianna, however, smiled at Uma a little sadly. 

It still made Uma’s head spin and her heart flutter.

“I was made aware that my father disapproves of my being ‘friendly with the locals’ as he puts it.” Brianna said.

Uma frowned. “Then why-?”

“Why am I here? It’s simple, my father does not care for me.” Brianna’s eyes narrowed. “And I live for pissing him off.”

Uma’s jaw dropped. 

Brianna smiled, this time deadly, and said, “If I cannot win his love, I might as well enjoy his ire.”

Uma frowned again. “What about your mom?” She asked, then tensed, sure Brianna would snap now.

“Not in the picture.” Brianna said. 

Uma had enough self-preservation to let the matter drop.

Brianna stood and stretched. “We should go to sleep.”

Uma called into the kitchen, “Mom, Brianna’s gonna stay the night!”

“Whatever.” Ursula called back.

Uma led Brianna up some rickety stairs, and they finally arrived at Uma’s bedroom. Uma pushed open the door, and walked inside. It was a modest room, done in sea teal and greens, with a moderately sized bed in the center.

Brianna hesitated in the doorway. 

Uma suddenly felt defensive. “It’s not much, but it’ll fit the both of us.” Uma moved to lay down on the floor and ignore her ally. 

“What are you doing?” Brianna asked in that damn mild voice of hers.

“Going to bed, are you deaf now?” Uma snapped, then tensed.

“Naw,” Brianna said, then crossed the room and held Uma’s body from behind. Uma’s heart did that stupid fluttery thing again. Brianna, if she felt it, said nothing.

Finally, after what felt like eternity and no time at all, Brianna said, “Don’t sleep on the floor. We can share a bed, it’s not a big deal.” 

Brianna moved away, toward the bed, and after sliding into it, patted the blankets next to her. “C’mon Uma, don’t stand there all night.”

What could Uma do after that, but go to her side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Uma's catching feelings. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna leaves for Auradon and it is not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is sad.

Uma woke early the next morning for school, only to realize it was Saturday. Then, the memory of the night before came rushing up to meet her. Her skin heated. She had gone to sleep in her fri- ally’s arms! If anyone else found out about this, it would be worse than the “shrimpy” incident.

Still, it was warm- no. Uma smacked herself out of her thoughts before they could go any further, and moved to get up.

Brianna yanked her back, and held her closer. Uma’s back was thus plastered against her front.

“Brianna?” Uma asked tentatively.

“Ngggg.” Brianna replied, obviously not fully awake yet.

“Brianna, I have to go to the bathroom.” Uma tried lying.

“No you don’t.” Brianna said, still a trifle sleepily.

“How would you know?” Uma snapped.

“Lucky guess.” Brianna was lying, but Uma settled back anyway.

Silence reigned over the bedroom while Uma wondered how she always managed to get stuck in these situations.

Brianna eventually loosened her grip enough to allow Uma to shift around enough to face her. Uma saw that her ally’s face was a little troubled. 

“Is something wrong?” Uma asked. 

Brianna studied her with some unknown emotion in her eyes. Uma thought it was sadness, but any emotion looked foreign on Brianna’s face, so she wasn’t sure. Eventually, Brianna took a breath, and spoke.

“Sometimes, when I dream, I see a girl with pink hair that I’ve never seen in real life before.”

Uma blinked, and didn’t even breathe. Why did it feel like her heart was breaking?

Brianna continued. “She is not of the Isle. She is beautiful and she’s laughing. She always says something to me, but I don’t know what it is.”

Uma ventured to ask, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because,” said Brianna, “Last night the dream changed. I still saw the girl, but then I saw you on my right hand side.” 

Uma’s breath caught in her throat. What was Brianna saying?

Brianna’s face went blank. Her eyes, however, still had that strange emotion in them, but she did not waver. “We should go,” Brianna said. “There is something I must tell you, but there are some things I need to do first.”

Uma frowned, but moved to get dressed. Brianna was already in her dress, and she just ran one of Uma’s brushes through her hair and borrowed some of Uma’s deodorant before swirling around some mouthwash. Uma brushed her teeth at the sink while she did it.

Brianna finished Uma’s morning chores, then said, “Follow me.” 

Uma obeyed, more than a little curious.

Brianna led them to a dock on the far side of the island. Even the residents of the Isle did not come here, as it was too close to something they all instinctively feared. Maleficent’s castle came the closest to the edge, but even that was a bit more due south, and Uma was confused.

Then Brianna brushed aside a tree, and Uma gasped.

It was an abandoned ship, the kind she had always dreamed of owning one day. She often imagined sailing in such a ship, evading storms and being a pirate with Harry at her side. (Brianna often appeared in these daydreams of late, but Uma did not allow herself to think about that much.)

“Do you like it?” Brianna asked.

“What’s her name?” Uma replied, awed.

“She used to be called  _ The Demeter _ .” A dark emotion rose in Brianna’s face, then vanished under her usual calm facade. Uma saw it and barely suppressed a shiver.

“She’s yours now,” Brianna continued, “And as such, you can rename her whatever you like.”

Uma’s jaw dropped.

“She’s… Mine?” She asked, just to be sure.

“Yup.” Brianna said. “There’s two more things I have for you, and they’re already on board.”

The girls walked up the gangplank together. Their hands might have brushed together accidentally, but Brianna did not mention it, and neither did Uma. Once on the ship’s deck, Brianna pointed toward two rather large chests. Uma walked over to open them, not sure if she was dreaming.

Upon opening them, she discovered swords. Enough swords for a small crew. Uma looked at Brianna, who looked as unruffled as ever. 

“I suppose I should thank you.” Uma said, trying for nonchalance.

Brianna grinned. “Not yet. Look behind the chests.”

Uma looked, and saw another, smaller chest. It was really more of a box, and extremely ornate.

“Open it.” Brianna ordered calmly. Uma obeyed.

Inside were two swords. One was a broadsword. It was thick and looked wickedly sharp. It was studded with jewels and other ornamentation without detracting from the blade’s deadliness. That was the sword attached to the bottom of the chest. On the top was a curved sword fit for a pirate queen, with gilt and silver wrought into the handle.

Uma was stunned. She wet her lips, then asked, “Are these… for me?”

“Yes,” Brianna said, unmoved. “The broadsword might be a little heavier for you at first, so I thought I would give you the other as well. It’s more fitting for a pirate anyway.”

Uma said breathlessly, “So, why-?”

“Why give you the broadsword in the first place? It’s a family heirloom. My dad did a lot of damage with that blade. I was hoping you could do at least as much, if not more.” Brianna repplied.

“Why are you doing this?” Uma asked quietly.

Brianna hesitated, then said, “If anyone is going to conquer the Isle, I’d rather it be you.”

Uma whipped around. “Why does that sound like you’re saying goodbye?”

Brianna studied a knot in one of the floor planks with some interest. “I was contacted yesterday, and as part of the program that Prince Ben is implementing, I was asked to go to Auradon.”

Uma stopped breathing. Brianna joined their hands together, and looked at Uma with a desperate expression.

“I don’t want to go. I won’t leave you willingly.” Brianna’s face fell. “But when people think that they’re doing what is best, they will justify just about anything.” 

Brianna squeezed Uma’s hands, which were still in hers. “I think they will force me to go. So, I did this for you. If I cannot be by your side, then… Then I must do right by you.”

“But you are leaving?” Said Uma. Her heart was definitely breaking now, even if her voice didn’t show it.

Brianna leaned closer. “I won’t go without a fight, but I will be outnumbered, and I won’t let anyone get caught in the crossfire. I will fight, but I will lose.”

Uma looked at Brianna, her best ally. “When will they try to take you?” She asked, trying for offhandedly.

Brianna’s sad smile said she wasn’t fooled. “Soon. I was supposed to meet them a half hour ago.”

“But you won’t leave me until they take you?” Uma hated how vulnerable her voice sounded.

Brianna’s hands squeezed tighter. “I won’t.” She said, and it carried the weight of a promise.

It took Bore-adon’s castle guard another half hour to find them. The girls were still holding hands.

“Come on,” Said one of the guards impatiently, ripping them apart. “We haven’t got all day, and you’ve cost us enough time as it is!”

Brianna was still reaching for Uma when she was dragged from Uma’s sight. Uma’s hand gripped the railing of her ship.

A single drop fell onto Uma’s hand before she realized she was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna is officially in Auradon, and she meets an intriguing stranger.

Brianna was shoved roughly into the limo, where she saw the others chosen to go to Bore-adon. Mal looked uninterested, but Jay, Carlos and Evie all looked like they were trying not to kill her then and there.

“They invited you?” Jay sneered.

Brianna shrugged, then took a piece of chocolate. Sometimes, it was more diplomatic not to say anything.

Mal was talking to the driver, but then they went through the Barrier. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all screamed and clutched each other. Brianna did nothing but raise an eyebrow in their direction.

Mal looked angrily at Brianna. “Why didn’t you scream?”

Brianna shrugged. “If I fall into a watery grave, then my Dad will be very displeased. And I live for pissing him off.” 

Evie looked a question at Brianna, but it was Carlos who asked hesitantly, “You never talk about your parents, so why now?”

Brianna sighed and looked out the window. “I suppose,” she said to the limo at large, “I’m feeling a bit… sentimental at leaving what was my home. I assure you, it will pass.”

Jay snickered. “Like a bad case of gas.”

Brianna nodded approvingly in Jay’s direction, just once. “Exactly.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, but the view was nice. Brianna, however, was missing her Uma already. She knew Uma would never, ever return her feelings, nor accept them, but she was… not content, exactly, with this state of affairs, but she did enjoy Uma’s company too much to upset the fragile balance they existed in.

Brianna pulled herself out of her thoughts just as they pulled into the driveway of Auradon Prep. It looked like everything she had feared it would be, but that could be the homesickness talking.

The five of them spilled out of the car. Well, Jay and Carlos spilled out. Brianna and the other girls got out a bit more gracefully. 

Brianna, however, was studying the Welcoming Committee. Those must be the son of some princes or other in the band, and in the center were three figures. One was obviously the Fairy Godmother. Even without her wand, the woman oozed good magic. 

It made Brianna sick.

So, she looked at the other figures. That must be Prince Ben, who was staring at Mal like he recognized her. 

_ I wonder if he dreamed of her while we were on the Isle. _ Brianna wondered.

Then she saw the girl on his arm, and only years of self control kept it from hitting the floor. 

It was the girl of her dreams, the one she had told Uma about. Oh, her hair was brown, and it was styled wrong, but it was her, Brianna was sure of it. Her heart skipped a beat. Then the girl’s scent washed over her, and even Fairy Godmother’s goodness odor couldn’t cut the flavorful smell washing over her. Only Uma’s smell could entrance Brianna half as much. 

Brianna pulled her head out of the clouds when Ben went around shaking hands. Brianna held hers out when it was her turn. The girl of her dreams was introduced to her as Audrey, and Brianna knew she made a terrible impression because she could not stop staring at her, but Brianna just couldn’t help it.

Audrey herself seemed possessive of Ben, and Ben seemed easily swayed into leaving. Brianna wondered how she ever could have dreamed of such a bratty princess, but maybe that was the sting of certain rejection talking. 

After all, Audrey had the man of her dreams, Ben had done his part to be good, Mal and the others had their evil plan that Brianna was surely to be blamed for, alongside the rest. She walked in the direction of her dorms with the others, feeling that this day couldn’t get any worse.

Then she saw the bedroom. Pink and floral, with white undertones. It was hideous, and offended Brianna’s sense of taste, limited though that was. 

The others closed the curtains, but Brianna wasn’t done with the room yet. 

Brianna’s eyes flashed incandescent red, and Mal and Evie looked scared for their lives. Brianna’s eyes faded to their typical sea lightning blue, and they pretended they were never scared. Then they saw the room. 

Mal’s bed was done in eggplant purple, which faded into a blue-black on Evie’s side, which in turn faded into dark greys and blacks on Brianna’s side. Brianna nodded in satisfaction, then went and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Love what you’ve done with the place.” Mal drawled. 

“Don’t thank me.” said Brianna.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Said Evie, and the girls bunked down in their respective beds for the night…

Or at least until the others’ plan went awry, and they woke Brianna upon their return.

“Why didn’t you help us?” Mal demanded.

“What’s in it for me?” Brianna asked in return. Mal groaned and went to her bed.

Brianna sighed, then gentled her voice and said, “You might as well get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow.” But she waited until she heard Mal’s snores and Evie’s gentle breathing before following them into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audrey won't know what hit her when Brianna starts to court her. Haha, "court", because she's a princess? No one? OK.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort, and the other half of my ship interacting! Yay!

As Ben’s love confession/musical number started up, Brianna saw Audrey run off. Curious, Brianna followed. Brianna saw that Prince Charming Jr. beat her to the punch, and was asking Audrey out. Audrey was crying.

Brianna saw red.

“Excuse  _ you _ , Charming.” Brianna snarled, announcing her presence to the two of them, who looked up, startled. “But Audrey is clearly not in any shape to be dating anyone. She is upset, and you should be  _ ashamed _ of yourself for trying to take advantage of her.” Brianna’s eyes narrowed at Charming Jr. 

Charming wasn’t moved. “I wasn’t taking advantage-”

“Yes, you were. That’s a despicable move that I would have expected from one of us villain kids, not you. Guess we’re not too different, after all.” Brianna snapped.

Charming muttered, walking off.

Audrey looked at Brianna, and she was angry. “Why did you do that?”

“Because,” said Brianna in faux unruffledness, “Whatever Mal did to force Ben away from you wasn’t right, and getting with another guy will not make him jealous enough to come back to you.”

“What do you know! You’re just a Villain’s kid!” Audrey shouted, tears still streaming down her face.

“Just march over there and tell Ben that you don’t need his pity. Because honestly? You don’t.” Brianna said flatly, then turned to leave.

“Wait.” Audrey said, looking at the ground.

Brianna turned, an eyebrow raised in Audrey’s direction.

“Thank you.” Audrey said. “I really didn’t want to go out with Chad, but I didn’t see any choice.”

“You have a choice.” Brianna said gently. “And you’re better than he is, anyway.”

Audrey looked confused. “Ben or Chad?”

“Both.” Brianna replied.

Audrey smiled slightly, still looking at the ground. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Brianna said, tone still mild. “Let’s go give Ben what for, it sounds like his musical number is winding down finally.”

Audrey smiled, then frowned. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because my Dad would hate it, and I live for pissing him off.” Brianna said, back turned. “You coming or what?”

Audrey followed.

After telling Ben that she didn’t need his pity date, Audrey stormed off in a way that was extremely dignified. Really, Brianna couldn’t have done it better herself. 

She was congratulating herself, when she heard weeping from the dorms. Curious, she followed the nose, only to find Audrey crying in her ensuite bathroom. Brianna facepalmed mentally. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.

Brianna stood in the doorway until Audrey finally noticed her. “Why did I listen to you?! Ben didn’t even care!” She wailed.

Brianna walked toward the girl in pink, who gasped and flinched away. Brianna lowered herself to the floor by Audrey’s side, and threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to her chest. Audrey wailed louder, and tried to escape, but Brianna had a tenacious grip, and eventually, Audrey stopped fighting and started sobbing into Brianna’s shoulder. Her bare shoulder- No. Brianna told herself sternly,yanking her thoughts away from more dangerous places and focusing on being there for Audrey.

“You did well,” Brianna said absently. “I would have never guessed that you were sad, just justifiably angry.”

“Lot of good it did me though!” Audrey tried to pull away, but Brianna’s grip only tightened and Audrey gave up.

“You did well. Ben probably won’t come around, but someone will. Someone better. And they will make all this seem… meaningless.” Brianna glanced sideways at Audrey. “It may not feel like it now, but heartbreak doesn’t last forever.”

Audrey sniffled, “How would you know?”

Brianna sighed and pulled Audrey closer so she couldn’t see her face properly.

“You are so blessed to not be of the Isle. Some of us suffer wounds that would kill us in Auradon, and we just walk it off because the Isle won’t let us die.” Brianna said, the barest emotion in her voice.

Audrey stiffened.

Brianna continued as though she didn’t feel it. “But the Isle’s curse only works on those of Villainous blood or Villainous intent. My mother was neither, more of a captive bride, really. You asked me how I could feel heartbreak? My mother was the first person I loved instinctively, and she died a few hours after childbirth. I, unfortunately, remember that far back.” Brianna shook her head and buried her nose in Audrey’s hair.

“It’s a different type of heartbreak, to be sure,” Brianna continued, “But heartbreak nonetheless.”

“How do you remember so far back?” Audrey asked, sniffling.

“That, I’m afraid, is the curse of my father’s blood. We all show cunning early in life.” Brianna said tonelessly.

Audrey shifted to face Brianna. “Why are you telling me this?” She asked, raw emotion in her face.

“...We on the Isle don’t really help each other out of the goodness of our hearts. It is… refreshing, I suppose, to be there for someone without really having to justify why.” Brianna then smirked. “Also, I can’t stand seeing a pretty girl be so sad.”

Audrey huffed, and pulled away. This time, Brianna let her. 

“You gonna be okay?” She asked Audrey.

“Yeah,” Said Audrey, wiping her eyes.

“Then I must take my leave, but remember: If you ever, ever need anything, just come grab me.” Brianna walked out of the bathroom, leaving a confused Audrey behind.

Brianna told no one of where she had been, not that her fellow VKs asked. Audrey, by unspoken agreement, also said nothing.

But Audrey couldn’t help but wonder about Brianna. She wondered if the VK had told the truth, or if it was all some ploy. It didn’t feel like a ploy, but she couldn’t just trust a VK, especially not after Mal stole her boyfriend. Audrey touched the hair that Brianna had pressed herself into, and wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audrey's catching feelings!!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full offense, but I hated Chad in the first movie, so he gets his due in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this was so satisfying to write. <3

Brianna glanced up when she heard Evie curse, like she lost something. 

“Looking for this?” Their chemistry teacher, whose name Brianna hadn’t bothered to remember, held up Evie’s magic mirror.

Brianna frowned, and opened her mouth to intervene, but Doug beat her to the punch.

Chad, however, was still smirking when the teacher allowed Evie to take the test. He flashed a big fat grin in Brianna’s direction. “For Audrey,” He mouthed, and grinned like a shark.

Brianna’s blank facade did a great job of hiding her boiling rage. She knew Audrey had nothing to do with this, and Chad was trying to get revenge on her for likening him to a VK by attacking her roommate. This knowledge only made her angrier. 

Then she took a breath, and counseled herself to be patient. 

Evie, of course, passed the test with flying colors, and went to thank Doug for being there for her. Brianna, out of sight, nodded in approval at them, when Mal came stomping up, asking for Evie’s help getting ready for her date with Ben.

Brianna was conflicted. On the one hand, she now had a chance with her dream girl because of Mal, but at the same time, what Mal had done in stealing Ben away had hurt her dream girl. Brianna shrugged. 

Chad roughly shoved into her, almost knocking her down. When Brianna looked askance at him, he apologized in a false sincere tone that told her he had done it on purpose. He grinned, totally unrepentant, and walked off, laughing alongside his entourage of fake friends.

Brianna, this time, felt a slow wrath curdle through her veins. She knew what she had to do. It would just take a little bit of planning, and the barest hint of skill…

A day later, and the chemistry teacher was alone. The bell had rung, and it was their last period, so he was gathering up his things to leave. Perfect.

“Excuse me?” Brianna said politely.

“Oh! I didn’t see you. What do you want?” The chemistry teacher said, startled and then irritated.

“Well, I…” Brianna sighed, and brushed a hair back behind an ear. “I’m kind of new to this whole ‘goodness’ thing, but I… I wanted to tell you anyway.” 

The chemistry teacher looked at her with a slightly less annoyed expression.

“I, uh, saw Chad’s homework that you passed back the other day. You know, the one you quizzed us on? I saw he had a perfect score. But then, after the test yesterday, he was whining about Evie getting a better grade than he did. I thought maybe he was a nervous test-taker at first, but then there was that business with the mirror.”

“What of it?” The teacher asked.

“Well, I just wonder why Chad would wait so long to tell you about it. I mean, why wouldn’t he have told you earlier? It’s not like he could have found out about the mirror unless Evie told him, and I didn’t see him at our dorm room yesterday, nor did I see him interact with Evie beyond passing her a note two days ago.” Brianna said, remembering to fiddle with the sleeve of her shirt and sound unsure of herself.

“So?” The teacher asked.

“Well, if Evie told him two days ago about the mirror, why did he not come forward immediately? Why wait? It doesn’t make sense. It’s almost as if he wanted Evie to have the mirror the day before, but I- urgh, I think Chad has been getting other people to do his homework, and I think he talked Evie into doing it because she had a magic mirror to get him the perfect score to boost his bad grade because of tests.” Brianna said the last bit in a rush.

“That is a serious accusation to make!” the teacher snapped. 

“I know! And I don’t have anything more than circumstantial evidence to back it up, and I know no one would trust the word of a villain’s kid over that of a prince, but I was hoping… maybe you could keep an eye on Chad? Please? I know it’s a lot to ask, but if I’m right, then he should be held accountable, and if I’m wrong, there’s no real harm done, is there?” Brianna made sure to make the biggest, most pleading eyes at the teacher as she said this.

The teacher huffed. “I suppose it couldn’t do any harm to keep an eye out.” He said grumpily.

“That is all I’m asking.” Brianna said, spreading her hands. “Anyway,” she continued brightly, “Thank you so much for listening!” She swept out of the room, leaving the teacher not the least bit suspicious, but there again, he couldn’t see the razor sharp grin slashed across her face.

Later, she used some of her classmate’s money (really, they were so desperate to look cool they took advice from a VK and paid for it? Still, she wasn’t complaining) to purchase some desperately needed items.

Now to wait…

... Only, she didn’t have to wait long.

Chad stood there and called Evie a “cheat and a golddigger.”

Brianna said mildly, turning up her microphones, “That’s a bit rich, coming from you, Chad.”

Chad blinked. “I’m not a golddigger.” he said, confused.

“So, you’re admitting to being a cheat?” Brianna asked.

“Of course not!” Chad shouted, offended.

“So, what DO you call getting others to do your homework for you, then?” Brianna asked still as mild as a summer breeze.

“I- You can’t prove that!” Chad shouted.

“Au contraire, I have multiple witnesses that tell me you’ve been forcing your homework on them over the years.” Brianna said, calm as ever.

“They’d never tell you that in a million years! You’re a VK!” Chad was yelling.

“Perhaps they are desperate enough to overlook my background. After all, you have begged, borrowed and threatened them into a corner for years.” Brianna said, unrelenting.

“They know what I’d do to them if they talked, and anyway, it would be your word against mine!” Chad hissed.

“Actually,” Brianna said, pulling out a recording device, which played Chad’s last, most damning statement, “It would be your word against yours.”

Chad held out his hand. “Give me that, or else.”

“It won’t make much of a difference, Chaddie.” Brianna snarked. “You guys get all that?” She asked into the microphone she pulled seemingly out of thin air.

“Yeah, we got it.” the chemistry teacher’s voice came out of the microphone.

“Even the last bit where he threatened me?” Brianna asked brightly.

“Even that last bit,” King Adam confirmed.

Chad’s eyes bulged. “What-? How-?”

Then Chad’s recently recovered phone began to ring.

“You’d best get that.” Brianna said smugly.

Chad answered, only for his father’s voice to burst from the mini speakers, loud enough to be overheard by all.

“WE ARE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, SON!” Charming was surprisingly not charming, Brianna noted.

“YOU’RE GROUNDED!” A woman’s voice cut in.

“And expelled.” King Adam added from the microphone in Brianna’s hand.

Chad blinked stupidly. His whole life was crashing to the ground at his feet.

Brianna smirked. “I think I’m done here.” She said, then sauntered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ship time, but vengeance is sweet.  
(This chapter was surprisingly longer than I thought. It was supposed to be one or two scenes of a larger chapter, but my hand slipped.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Actual Plot Happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit, Audrey!

Brianna was sitting in Remedial Goodness when it happened. A guard in servant’s livery came to the headmistress and spoke quietly, but Brianna heard every word as though they were blows to her chest.

“Princess Audrey has run away, and we cannot find her.” 

The Fairy Godmother nodded to the servant, dismissing him. 

“We will have to cut your class short today.” Fairy Godmother said, but Brianna interrupted.

“Where was Audrey last seen?”

Fairy Godmother looked tense, then said, “It is sweet of you to be worried, but let’s let the proper authorities handle this.”

Brianna stared at the headmistress unblinkingly, then swept out of the room. The other VKs stared after her. 

“Wonder what that was about?” Mal asked of no one in particular.

Brianna, meanwhile, ran off to find Lonnie. Upon spotting her talking to the police, she went over to her, and threw her arms around her. “Lonnie, I just heard! You must be devastated, are you okay?” In Lonnie’s ear, Brianna hissed so only Lonnie could hear, “Play along.”

Lonnie did a remarkable job bursting into tears and hamming up the moment. The police officer cleared his throat.

“Oh!” Brianna said, pulling away from Lonnie, so she was only holding the girl’s shoulder with one hand. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interfere! I just-”

The officer held up his hand, “It is quite alright, I am finished with Lonnie. I’ll give you two some space.” He walked away.

Brianna turned to Lonnie and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Lonnie said, “You want to look for Audrey.”

Brianna looked a question at Lonnie, who sighed, then said, “I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking.”

Brianna rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Will you help me, then?” She asked tentatively.

Lonnie was shaking her head. “I don’t know anything, or I would help you.”

Brianna frowned, then said, “On the Isle, I kept this hidden, but you should know, I have a VERY keen sense of smell. If you have something of Audrey’s, or even a general direction she might have gone, I could probably find her.”

Lonnie looked stunned. “That must be one heck of a sense of smell.”

Brianna nodded. “It’s selective, and a curse at times, but I’m not above using it to find Audrey.”

Lonnie frowned, suspicious. “Why wouldn’t you tell the police?” She asked.

Brianna sighed, then said, “I don’t think Audrey will want to return if the police are involved. I doubt she’ll want to return with ME, but I have to try.”

Lonnie looked at Brianna, assessing her. Brianna did her best to look open, honest, and earnest.

She knew Audrey’s life might depend on it.

Lonnie pulled a hanky out of her purse with Audrey’s monogram on it. 

“I kept this, but I don’t know why.” She held it to Brianna, who held it up to her nose and inhaled. Audrey’s scent washed over her, and oh… It was delicious.

Brianna pulled herself out of her base thoughts with a stern jerk. It was so not the time.

Brianna lifted her head and sniffed the air. Audrey’s scent was faint here, but smelled like it was heading for the woods, exactly as Brianna feared.

Brianna turned to Lonnie, who looked a little disturbed. “I suppose you don’t want me to tell anyone where you’ve gone?” Lonnie asked heatedly.

“Oh, heavens, no! Tell everyone you can. Just, wait a little before you do, okay? Give me, say, three hours.” Brianna responded, holding Lonnie’s gaze.

Lonnie looked at the floor and nodded. Brianna leaned forward and gave Lonnie’s hand a squeeze. Lonnie looked up in obvious question. 

“You’re a great person, Lonnie.” Brianna said, then let go. She walked toward Audrey’s strengthening scent, a woman on a mission.

Lonnie whispered after her, so faint even Brianna’s ears didn’t pick it up, “Good luck.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna finds Audrey, and more plot happens, but there's also a treat for you peeps in here.

Brianna frowned and squinted at the sun. She had less than an hour to find Audrey before Lonnie started telling people where she’d run off to. If Lonnie could be trusted not to spill the beans before then, that was. 

Brianna sighed in frustration, and ran a hand through her loose hair before fixing her ponytail. Some hairs came loose, but she had been counting on that. She draped a few of the loose hairs on a nearby log, and started tracking Audrey again. She was partially doing this in case she needed to find the path in the middle of the day or night, and partially in case this took too long, and the police had to find them. Although, Brianna reflected, it was nigh impossible that anyone would have the brains to track them with dogs, whose sense of smell was almost as good as her own. 

Brianna continued walking. Tracking Audrey had proven difficult, as her scent was criss-crossed all over itself, as though Audrey had doubled back a few times. Brianna had no doubt this was the case, as Audrey’s scent was that of one distraught. Audrey probably wasn’t thinking too clearly, whatever had upset her. 

Brianna’s pace slowed, then doubled.

Audrey’s scent was getting stronger, and the woods, although not nearly as dark as the woods Brianna had trained in, were thicker here. Brianna swept aside a branch, and came across a forest clearing. She spotted her quarry at the far end of the clearing. Audrey was looking away from her, and did not speak to her, even when Brianna was in earshot of normal humans.

Brianna looked at Audrey’s expression and almost gasped. Audrey looked even more hopeless than she had two nights ago, when Brianna had found her crying on the bathroom floor. In fact, Audrey looked depressed, as though all the hope had gone from the world.

Brianna stood there, uncertain. Comforting was never really her area of expertise, and tactics that would have worked with Uma would probably only make Audrey cry. She stood there for a good thirty seconds, trying to work out a plan.

Audrey still wouldn’t look at her. 

Brianna normally would have had more patience, but with the scent of her dream girl in such heartsickness, her iron control was wrecked.

Brianna moved slowly, so as not to spook Audrey. She pulled the light blue backpack she’d had the foresight to bring off her back, and opened the zipper. She began digging around, when Audrey spoke, still not looking at her.

“No one wants to go to the Coronation with me.” Audrey said.

Brianna frowned. “You are literally the captain of the cheerleading squad. How the heck are you single?”

Audrey huffed. “We’re not like the people of the Isle. We don’t all drool over cheerleaders.”

Brianna’s frown deepened. “You’re still dealing with a bunch of red-blooded teenagers. Surely,  _ someone _ would go with you, if you just asked.”

Audrey shook her head. “Ever since Ben dumped me, the only person to try to flirt with me is Chad, and he’s a…”

“Cheat, liar, and bully?” Brianna said helpfully.

Audrey nodded mutely.

Brianna finally found what she was looking for in the bottom of her backpack, and pulled out a thermos with two cups.

“Iced tea?” She offered to Audrey.

Audrey up at Brianna. “Why are you helping me?” she asked of the blonde.

“Because if I didn’t, you’d be in even more trouble than you already are. Besides, you must be pretty thirsty.” Brianna said.

Audrey glared at Brianna. “Tell me why you’re really helping me.” She snapped.

Brianna sighed, and sat next to Audrey. She began pouring their drinks as she talked. 

“I remember the first time I ran off to the woods and got lost. It wasn’t fun. But, beyond that, I used to dream of you while I was on the Isle.”

Audrey whipped around to stare at Brianna, her eyes as big as saucers.

Brianna continued without looking at her, “In these dreams, you looked a little different, but it was definitely you. In the dreams, you would always say something to me, just as I was waking, but I could never make out what was being said. I guess, because of that, I feel… drawn to you.”

Audrey’s mouth hung open. Brianna pretended not to notice, as she handed Audrey the iced tea.

Audrey took a sip of the strange drink, then looked up at Brianna in some surprise. “This is delicious!” She said.

Brianna smiled slightly. “It was the one skill I never regretted learning, learning how to properly brew iced tea. It also has sugar and bergamot peel in it, which greatly improves the flavor.” 

Audrey looked into her cup. “I suppose you want me to go back.”

Brianna searched for the right words. “I don’t want you to get into too much trouble, and I know you’re upset, but we probably should head back soon. Lonnie probably told everybody where we ran off to by now, and they will come looking for us at any moment.”

Audrey drank the rest of her tea in one long pull. Brianna followed suit, and they both stood.

Brianna handed Audrey a damp cloth, kept in plastic just for this purpose, and said, “You should probably wipe some of the dirt off. Otherwise, they’ll think I kidnapped you ad held you against your will.”

Audrey obediently wiped her face, then handed Brianna back the cloth, who put the cloth away in her backpack.

Brianna looked at the sun, trying to work out time and direction, when Audrey asked, “Do you know the way back?”

Brianna grinned. “It should be fairly straightforward,” She said, “We came from the east, and we’re walking toward a school, so we should hear it before we see it. So, we follow the noise, and we get there by dusk. Shouldn’t be an issue.”

Audrey frowned. “How do you know?”

Brianna said, “Come along, and I’ll tell you.”

Audrey wrapped her arms protectively around herself. “No.”

Brianna looked a question at Audrey. 

“I can’t be the only one in the kingdom that doesn’t have a date to the coronation.” Audrey said.

Brianna sighed, blowing stray hairs out of her face. “Fine. Since I don’t have a date, either, we can go together.”

Audrey looked oddly at Brianna, who elaborated, “We can go as friends, or as a couple if you prefer, it makes little difference to me, or I can threaten someone into going with you. Your choice, but we really should be headed back.”

Audrey snickered. “And how are we getting back? You don’t even know this part of the forest.”

Brianna looked at Audrey, mildly insulted. “I found you, didn’t I? Finding a whole school shouldn’t be a problem after that.”

Audrey looked at her feet. 

Brianna felt a stab of guilt, for some reason, and gently said, “We should get going.” 

Audrey nodded in agreement, and the girls started walking side by side.

Brianna, after about five minutes, broke the silence. “So, what’s your decision?” she asked Audrey.

“My decision?” Audrey asked. 

“Yeah, do you want to go to the coronation with me, or someone else?” Brianna elaborated.

Audrey looked at Brianna shyly. “Um, can we go together?”

Brianna smiled warmly at Audrey. “I’d like that.”

Audrey looked down, and started picking at a stray thread in her skirt. “Um, can we go as a couple?”

“Okay.” Brianna agreed quickly, then said, “And we’ll go at your pace with the touchy-feely stuff, if you’d like.”

Audrey smiled gratefully at Brianna, whose heart suddenly started a singles’ tango.

“I’d like that.” Audrey said to her.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Audrey asked, “Have you ever done this before?”

Brianna played dumb. “Finding princesses in the woods? Nope.”

Audrey huffed in exasperation. “No, I meant, have you ever… you know.”

“Had a girlfriend?” Brianna asked for her. “Not precisely.”

Audrey stopped walking. “What do you mean, ‘not precisely’?” 

Brianna sighed. “I was in love with my best friend on the island. In fact, the last dream I had of you, she was in it, too, sitting on my right hand side.”

Audrey started walking again. “So, you like her too?” SHe said, trying to hide the hurt on her face.

Brianna wasn’t fooled. “Audrey, my love for you is no less strong because I love Uma as well.”

Audrey turned to stare at her, gauging her face. Then she shrugged. “I guess I can live with that.” She said, then continued, “I might as well, if I am to have any date to the coronation.”

Brianna smirked, knowing that Audrey was close to accepting the situation, then said, “Are you not going to talk about the fact I said ‘I love you’ before we even had our first date?”

Audrey blushed, then walked away in an attempt to hide it.

Brianna followed a few paces back, allowing Audrey to have her space. 

“What was this Uma like?” Audrey asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Brianna frowned, thinking over her answer. “She had bright teal hair and light brown skin. She was always glaring at everyone but me, but even with me, she could be… not harsh, but firm. She was one of the toughest girls on the island. I often thought that winning her heart would be hopeless, but I fell for her anyway.”

Audrey didn’t say anything, but Brianna continued, “If she wasn’t a VK, or if she had come to Auradon with us, the three of us might have been great friends.”

Audrey said playfully, “So, we’re back to just friends?”

Brianna smirked. “Not if you don’t want to be.”

Audrey was spared answering by the sounds of the school reaching their ears. Audrey forged ahead, then hesitated just out of sight of the school. She turned to Brianna, and held out a hand with a determined expression. 

Brianna smiled gently at her, and grasped her hand. 

They made quite a stir when they walked into sight, a princess and a villain kid, hand-in-hand. Brianna was prepared for the police to question them for a while, especially herself, but Audrey surprised her, yet again. When it was insinuated that Brianna had kidnapped and held Audrey somewhere, she rose hotly to Brianna’s defense before Brianna could even open her mouth. When the police tried to question further, Audrey spun to face Brianna and pecked her on the lips. 

Brianna’s stunned expression was nothing compared to Auradon PD’s. Brianna touched her lips with her fingers when Audrey turned away to further testify they were dating with her words. 

Audrey’s lips had been warm and soft, softer than anything. Brianna felt like she would burn forever from just that one press of lips on hers.

Brianna may or may not have dreamed of those lips as she slept, eagerly waiting for the coronation, where she would be permitted to show up on the arm of the girl of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audrey kissed Brianna!!!!  
MAH SHIP IS STARTING TO COME TOGETHER!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this the "I will break you" chapter.

Brianna glanced up when a knock came to her door. Mal and Evie had already left for the Coronation, but Brianna had elected to stay behind, to wait for her date. She was still getting used to the idea that Audrey was her girlfriend, but that didn’t stop her from running to get to the door. Opening it, Brianna’s jaw hit the floor.

Audrey was wearing some pink gown, but her hair was styled the way Brianna saw it in her dreams, and although the color wasn’t the same, it made her heart ache in some way.

Audrey was looking at the ground. “Do you like it?” She asked shyly. “I thought it might make us look more… united, if I styled my hair like a VK.”

Brianna grasped Audrey’s hand, and brought it to her lips for a kiss. Staring deep into her girlfriend’s eyes, she said, “It suits you, and I thank you for thinking of me.” Brianna gestured out of the room in a courtly fashion, “Shall we?”

Audrey spun, and grasped Brianna’s hand in hers. “We shall.”

They rode in an elegant carriage to the Coronation. It wasn’t as grand as Prince Ben’s, but it was still much better than walking. Audrey and Brianna took their places inside the church, on the King’s right hand side. Audrey held that place by virtue of her royal blood, and Brianna held the place of honor by virtue of the fact she and Audrey were dating. Although, technically speaking, Brianna’s father’s blood would have outranked Audrey’s bloodline for several centuries, Brianna had kept that fact to herself. None of these young royals even knew who the Hapsburgs or Romanovs were, let alone Atilla the Hun and Gengis Khan, her distant ancestors. Even if they had, Brianna would have kept silent. Brianna was happy to have a place next to her girlfriend, and there was no need to bring up her father’s bad blood.

The coronation was going along as scheduled, but Brianna wasn’t really paying attention. She was occupied with staring at Audrey out of the corner of her eye. She truly was a vision, even if she had terrible taste in color. 

Brianna was drawn out of her musings by Jane attempting to steal the Wand. Mal took it from her and urged Ben away from her.

“I told you so!” Audrey yelled from the sidelines, ripping her hand out of Brianna’s, “You can’t trust a VK! I told you so!” 

Brianna stood in stunned silence while Mal subdued Audrey with a look. Her heart stopped in her chest, and her blood turned to ice. Her stomach dropped out of her, and left gouges on her insides. Audrey didn’t mean that, did she?

Mal was in the midst of a pretty speech about happiness, when Brianna snapped finally snapped out of it.

“That’s all very well, Mal, but we need to close the Barrier, like, right now.” Brianna snapped.

Mal turned to Brianna, but before she could retort, Maleficent showed up, being her usual evil self. 

“Told you.” Brianna said, and although she could feel the barrier still down and evil stirring on the island, she knew she had some time.

Maleficent turned everyone to stone, except the core VKs and Brianna. Brianna suspected that she would have turned her to stone if she could, but even Brianna’s tainted blood outranked Maleficent’s pitiful magic, power-wise.

Brianna stood with Mal when they put Maleficent back in her place, concentrating on assisting Mal, and completely overpowering Mal’s mother.

After defeating Maleficent, Mal and Ben hugged, the Fairy Godmother reclaimed her wand, and all was supposedly right with the universe.

“It’s not over,” Brianna exclaimed. “We need to close the Barrier. Now!” 

Audrey huffed and pulled away from Brianna. “Why should we trust you, you’re just a VK.” She snapped.

Brianna looked at Audrey.

Audrey wasn’t joking.

“You don’t mean that.” Brianna phrased it as a question.

“Yes,” said Audrey harshly and bitterly, “I do.”

Brianna cried out. Her chest was contracting painfully, and it wasn’t just from heartbreak.

As one, the church shuddered. The citizens of Auradon had never felt such fear. It was so thick in the air they could taste it. It felt like a soupy darkness was seeping into their pores and curdling slowly in their veins, as it moved from blood vessel to blood vessel. Many of the citizens coughed as though they could not get air into their lungs.

Then, HE appeared.

Dracula looked at his daughter, who was crouched on the ground and smirked.

“Poor little Strega.” He purred in his Transylvanian accent. Everyone who heard it clapped their hands to their ears. Something under his tone was foul, pure evil that not even Maleficent could hope to match.

“Why are you here?” Brianna groaned out. Every cell in her body was in agony unbearable. Only her father could inspire such pain in her form, and only when he was pleased about something.

Her father, in this state of freedom, was ecstatic. He sniffed the air and smiled cruelly. His red eyes, hard as stone, were not softened by this smile, which revealed fangs that had stains on them that everyone could recognize as old blood. 

Brianna saw Audrey struggling out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly, she knew what she had to do. Making a struggle of her own, she clawed her way to her feet. 

“Stay down, little Strega.” Her father continued to purr. “After all, this is your fault.”

“How?” Demanded Brianna angrily. That was good, anger cleared her head some.

“Because,” drawled her father, showing more teeth as he grinned, “We vampires are drawn to pain, and it was your heartbreak that allowed me to push past the pathetic barrier and come to claim the lives of Auradon once more as mine.”

“No.” Brianna said faintly.

“Yes,” her father said, then continued, “I told you not to slum yourself with the locals.”

Brianna saw Audrey go down once more. Following her gaze, her father smiled even wider, if that was possible. 

“I think I shall start with her.” Brianna’s father moved toward Audrey, who looked terrified.

Brianna burned suddenly. Now, her father’s power felt as insignificant as a minor itch against her skin. Brianna felt for the power contained in her father’s blood, which flowed freely throughout her body. She couldn’t summon fire, the one thing almost guaranteed to kill her father without leaving any way for him to regenerate. Lightning, however…

Dracula turned at the first clap of thunder.

“Strega, what are you doing?” He asked jovially, overconfidently, but Brianna could smell the lie.

He was afraid of her. Why wouldn’t he be? She stood alone by a burst window, framed by light that flooded the room in quick flashes from the sudden storm. A storm Brianna called forth, using her father’s own power against him. She stood, rock-solid, feet spread apart in what she would have called a power stance, were the situation not so dire.

Her father shrank back, hissing. 

The thunder grew louder and then louder, and then louder still. 

“Little Strega,” Her father tried appealing to her sense of rationality, “Would you really sacrifice your life for someone who has betrayed you?”

Audrey looked up at that, wanting to shout at Brianna not to do it, not to go so far, to find another way-

Brianna stood with her back to Audrey, appearing not to see her. 

“That is the difference between us, father.” Brianna said, raising a hand toward the lighting storm, which funneled toward her outstretched hand like a magnet, “I… don’t care.”

Brianna wrenched her hands in front of her, lightning streaming from them and thunder rumbling in her bones. Her father didn’t scream, couldn’t scream, as lightning crashed into his form, shattering it into ashes, which blew away in the dissapaiting storm.

The sun’s rays hit Brianna, who turned to face Audrey. Audrey smiled in relief. The enemy was gone, and she supposed that the evil creature had been wrong about Brianna sacrificing herself.

Brianna took a step forward, then coughed into her hands. When she pulled her hands away, they were red.

Brianna swayed, then fell sideways. Gasps lit up the room, but Audrey didn’t hear them as she rushed forward, catching Brianna in her arms. She lowered Brianna and herself to the floor. Brianna’s black dress overlapping the pink of Audrey’s own. Audrey desperately held Brianna closer, tears running down her face. 

“Brianna, please, please don’t leave me!” Audrey cried. “It’s not fair!” 

Brianna smiled slightly, then coughed again. Blood splattered on Audrey’s cheek, but at the moment, she couldn’t care less. 

“Please, forgive me.” Audrey murmured more quietly.

Brianna raised a single hand, and ran it through Audrey’s hair, turning it pink which faded to bluish-purple tips. She then cradled Audrey’s cheek.

“I forgive you.” Brianna said. “I only wish I could see Uma one last time.”

“No, don’t talk like that, please, we’ll fix you.” Audrey tried to beg, but Brianna only looked at her emotionlessly with her dying eyes. 

“Brianna!” A cry shook Audrey out of her reverie. A girl with bright teal braids rushed through the crowd, yelling “Let me through, let me through!” The girl collapsed on the ground near Brianna, brushing past Audrey to hold Brianna’s face in her cupped hands.

“How?” Asked Brianna.

“I came as soon as the Barrier was down.” Uma looked distraught. Brianna wished she could comfort her, but she couldn’t even lift her arms to hold Uma’s face in her own hands.

Brianna looked at both her dream girls. “You two take care of each other.”

Uma cried, “No, you’re strong, you can make it!”

Audrey was crying silently.

Brianna’s final words were cut short due to lack of breath. “Take… Care…” 

Her heart stopped beating, and her body went limp. Her sea lightning blue eyes were dull, lifeless.

Uma and Audrey both took a breath to cry out their grief, but a reedy voice cut them off.

“I can save her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Wonder who that was? XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna is brought back to life... sort of.

Renfield grinned at the flabbergasted girls. They were equally desperate to save Brianna, but something about Renfield threw them off. Especially Uma, who previously met Renfield and had the sneaking suspicion that he worked for Brianna’s father. Or had, before Brianna sacrificed herself to kill him and save them. 

Audrey was naturally suspicious of strange men in odd clothes, especially ones who looked so dirty, but she was… not more desperate than Uma, just of different life experiences. So, it was Audrey who asked, tentatively, “How? How do we save her?”

Renfield smiled, showing gray-green teeth. Audrey and Uma shuddered as one. Renfield held out a grimy hand.

“It would be easier to show you.” He purred.

Audrey glanced down at Brianna. So did Uma. Then the princess made eye contact with the VK, and her rival for Brianna’s attention. They nodded as one.

“What must we do?” Audrey asked. 

Renfield quite literally flew across the room before anyone could stop him, and, picking up Uma’s pirate sword, sliced open a vein in Audrey’s neck. Audrey screamed in pain. So, it was Uma who saw what happened first. 

Audrey’s blood dripped onto Brianna’s pink mouth. For a half second, nothing happened. Then, Brianna’s lips parted gently, and her tongue flashed out, catching the drops. A soft groan escaped her mouth.

That got Audrey’s attention. She glanced down. “Brianna?” She asked, voice trembling.

Now it was Brianna who flashed across the room, but she moved away from Audrey, rather than closer. 

“Brianna?” Uma asked, her voice trembling also. 

Brianna stood in a crouched stance. Her mouth was snarled in a grimace, but what made the onlookers gasp in fright were her eyes. They were bright red, as red as her father’s had been not a few moments before.

“Mistress!” Renfield cried gratefully, collapsing to his knees in subservience.

“I am not your Mistress, Renfield. How are you even still alive?” Brianna spat venomously.

Renfield grinned. “I am your father’s precious servant. Enough of his power remained for me to wake you, and now…” He bowed sarcastically. “I am ever your servant, Mistress.”

Brianna growled. 

“And I shall start, Mistress, by ridding you of these weaknesses.” Renfield grasped the sword again, aiming for Uma’s chest, but Brianna was quicker. She ripped away from the wall near which she had been standing, and crushed the filthy Renfield to her chest, forcing him to drop the sword. Brianna’s fangs descended, and she tore open Renfield’s neck like it was a bag of chips. Brianna groaned as the first taste of blood in years hit her parched throat. In what seemed like an eternity of feeding, and no time at all, Renfield’s heart ceased beating. She dropped him like the trash that he was, but the look on her dream girls’ faces stopped her satisfaction cold. 

They were shocked and disgusted. Of course they were. Even evil beings on the Isle didn’t kill people with their teeth, like wild animals, no, not wild animals, like…

...Like a vampire. 

Brianna glanced at the crowd behind her. They wore even harsher faces of disgust. 

“I’m sorry.” Brianna whispered, then ran.

She did not stop running until she was at the barrier, which she naturally, obligingly, closed behind herself. She then picked up her pace, a blur of speed, until she was at her father’s castle. 

Her castle.

It had rapidly deteriorated without Dracula’s presence to hold it up, but Brianna was not aiming for the castle proper. She fled to the one place she felt she deserved to go, monster that she was.

The crypt below her father’s private chapel was hidden by a massive oak door. It would take a normal human a great deal of effort to shove through it, but Brianna barely even registered it was there. She didn’t even slow as she descended the steps, nor did she stop at the cold. She kept going, faster and faster, until she reached a second door, which was much less ornamented than the first, but was pure black, and glossy, and smelled slightly of mold and damp.

She opened the door, and it crashed back on its hinges to reveal…

Dust. 

So much dust. 

A stone slab sat tucked away in a corner, where most of the dust was concentrated. Brianna had expected… But it didn’t matter so much, not now. 

She didn’t deserve it, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Brianna is even more cringey and emo. Good thing it won't last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to go after Brianna's angsty butt.  
Also, peeps getting together!

Uma and Audrey looked at each other in the wake of Brianna’s disappearance. 

The other citizens of Auradon looked at the two girls, as though waiting for one of them to explode, but the girls couldn’t care less.

“Truce?” Said Uma, holding out her hand for Audrey’s.

“Truce.” Said Audrey, taking it.

They nodded at each other, and Ben cleared his throat.

“Um, what are we gonna do about the barrier?” He asked.

“Brianna closed it when she returned to the Isle.” Uma stated. “I felt the barrier go up.”

“We need to rescue her!” Audrey said stubbornly.

“Indeed, Queenie.” Uma said. 

Audrey cocked a head at Uma. “Queenie?”

“Well, you’re a princess, anyhow. But I didn’t exactly catch your name before.” Uma edxplained easily.

“It’s Audrey.” Audrey snapped playfully.

“Uma.” Uma was in no mood for play at the moment.

This time, it was Mal who cleared her throat. Out of the corner of Mal’s eye, she saw Harry Hook sidle into the church, but his eyes were fixed on Jay. Interesting.

“What, Mal?” Uma snapped.

“Where do we go from here? We can’t have a killer loose in Auradon!” Mal said.

“We need her back! She’s spent her whole life trying not to be her father, and now she’s alone and scared. We can figure out the details later!” Uma cried out.

“Besides,” Said Doug, who had appeared behind Evie while they were all distracted. “The law clearly states that killing in self-defense, or the defense of others is allowable. She was only trying to protect all of us.” 

The hall erupted into protests.

“Would you rather have a dead princess on your hands?” Doug asked.

The hall went silent. 

“At the very least,” said Doug, “We owe her a trial.”

Evie narrowed her eyes at Doug. “Why are you helping her?” 

Doug shrugged. “It’s the least I could do, after she got rid of Chad. Besides, I kinda like some VKs.” He said, staring straight at Evie, who giggled.

Carlos looked down sadly. He knew Evie wouldn’t look twice at him, but still, in some corner of his heart, he had hoped…

Evie reached out, and clasped his hand. “I hope you’re ready, Doug. ‘Cause we’re a package deal.”

Doug grinned. “I think I can live with that.” He said, all traces of his nervous stutter gone.

“Can we focus?” Uma snapped. “Brianna’s in trouble, and we need to go get her!”

Ben nodded. “I say Uma goes and brings her back, since they obviously know one another.”

Uma frowned, “And what’s to stop you from closing the barrier behind me, and never letting us come back?”

Audrey stepped forward. “Because I’m going with you.”

Uma sighed dramatically. “Fine with me, Queenie.”

Audrey didn’t take the bait, just rolled her eyes. “Can we get going?” She asked.

Ben smiled. “I know there’s a bike that will get you through the barrier and back. Just don’t be gone too long, or I’m sending in the cavalry after you.”

Audrey huffed. “And who is going to drive this bike?”

“I can.” Uma said. 

Audrey stared. “You do know he means a motorcycle, right?”

Uma glared impatiently. “I can drive a motorcycle. Now are we going, or not?”

They went.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that earns the Bad Tags, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! VIOLENCE, FORCED MPREG.  
DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!!!

The two girls arrived on the island’s north side, away from the usual crowd that lingered, hungry for a glimpse of the Auradon they all despised. They arrived there so no one would get any funny ideas about kidnapping Audrey. Audrey and Uma had discussed this beforehand, and Audrey had felt warmth at the VK’s concern, even if it was, as she claimed, only on Brianna’s behalf. Uma walked north, not really sure which direction she was going, just following the feeling of evil, the sensation that threatened them both. 

She looked sideways at Audrey when she shivered. 

Uma wanted desperately to snap at her, but she knew time was running short, and who knew what type of evil beings lurked in these shadows still. 

The Brianna they both knew and loved might not last much longer, even with her new… powers, as she had just killed the former master of the North Realm.

They finally arrived at the ruins of a castle. It was dark here, like the air was so polluted it had never seen the sun. Both girls were shivering now.

“Do you think this is the place?” Audrey said in a whisper.

Uma almost snapped at her to be quiet, but the longing for human contact in the face of such a fearsome place overcame her, and she held out a hand to Audrey, who took it hesitantly. 

“Where do you think she went? It’s a pretty big castle.” Audrey asked Uma, who shrugged.

“Guess we have to search the entire ruins… hmmm….” Uma stopped as a thought occurred to her.

“What is it?” Audrey asked quietly.

“Brianna never really talked about her parents much, but when she did, she mentioned her mom wasn’t really in the picture. Given that her father was evil, it might mean that she’s dead.” Uma said hesitantly.

“Yeah, she told me her mother died in childbirth, now that you mention it…”

“So, maybe, she’s in the graveyard somewhere? Do castles even have graveyards?” Uma asked.

“No… But they do have chapels to bury the nobility in, we could start there.” Audrey said.

“Where do you think the chapel is?” asked Uma.

“With a castle this old, it probably has a ton of crosses on top of it.” Audrey said, frowning and searching the skyline by eye, before shouting in triumph and pointing out what looked like a modest building compared to the rest of the rather stately ruins. “There!” 

Uma, glad to have a direction, tugged on Audreys hand. “Let’s go, Queenie.”

Audrey didn’t feel like mentioning that she was rather starting to like that nickname.

The girls heaved open the first door, which swung forward on rusty hinges, before the stench of death swamped their senses. Uma recognized it immediately, and Audrey recognized it on an instinctual level, the same level that was telling her to flee as fast as she could.

The girls moved forward, down old marble steps. Their footsteps echoed in the antechamber, and they collectively winced.

When they got to the black door, they tried to move it, but were stumped. The door wouldn’t budge! Yet, they were equally certain that Brianna lay beyond that door. Dust swirled at their feet, faster and faster, making a cloud that coalesced into a walking corpse. The girls screamed and clutched each other, but the figure stepped past them. It moved the door for them, and stepped into the room, blocking its contents for half a heartbeat, and then…

Brianna lay on the floor. She had long since cried out all of her blood tears. She looked up with an expression that looked like one who expected death, and not the friendly kind. Upon seeing the corpse, her expression softened. She reached out at the same time the walking skeleton, with mere rags of clothed flesh hanging every which way, reached for her. As soon as their hands touched the other’s face, the skeleton began to crumble.

A single human tear ran down to join the blood pooling at Brianna’s chin.

The girls looked at each other, stunned. Then they looked at Brianna. 

Brianna, however, avoided their gazes.

“Um, Brianna? Who was that?” Questioned Audrey tentatively.

“My mother.” Brianna’s voice croaked out.

Uma frowned. “But that looked like a man’s corpse.”

Brianna sighed, then began to speak, losing herself in painful memories, some of which were not her own.

_________________________________________ BAD STUFF HERE, SKIP TO END LINE IF TRIGGERING FOR YOU ____________________________________________

A man looked at the ruins of his friends. Quincy was down, Jonathan and Art were merely scattered limbs in the bloodstained snow. Mina… he couldn’t even look at the remains of what once was Mina. The beast had his dear old mentor in a deathgrip, and was sucking out his lifeblood as he watched, helpless and horrified. He had lost a leg in the fight to a bullet, and the monster had shattered the other leg, so that bone shards were sticking out at odd angles. Quincy had given up the shot he had had at killing the beast in favor of bandaging his old friend’s leg where the bullet had gotten him. 

It had been the last thing he had done before one of the beast’s damnable cronies had shot him in the abdomen. The beast seemed content with watching the two men bleed out into the snow alongside their fallen friends. Then, Seward heard Quincy’s death rattle. 

That sound seemed to echo through his mind, he closed his eyes against his grief, but the feeling only amplified.   
Seward had never wished for death more so than in this moment, to join the friends who were dead because of his failures.

“No, little Seward, I will not allow this.” Seward glanced up at the Vampire King who had spoken.

“You have fought valiantly, none more so than you, who have never fallen to my fangs. Or had a loved one fall to my fangs. No, little Seward, I will not allow you to die just yet.” Dracula stopped his pretty speech long enough to cast his eyes up and down Seward’s prone form.

“You- you’re going to make me- like you?” Seward spat, fearful.

“No, little Seward. I will not make you a slave to darkness. What I plan for you, good doctor, is far worse.” Dracula’s feral grin split his face, as Seward’s heart-wrenching cry of agony split the air. Seward felt- oh, he felt fragile! And in his gut region, which had mercifully been unharmed in the battle. When he looked at Dracula, bewildered, the great beast grinned even more broadly. 

“You will be impaled upon my flesh, and you will carry the seed of my darkness.” Dracula said cryptically. 

When Seward comprehended what Dracula had done, defying God and all that is scientifically possible by gifting him a uterus, and the first part of his statement processed through his brain, he turned and vomited into the snow, sickly green now congealing on top of red and the stench, despite the ice was almost as terrible as what was done to him.

“Yes, you will make, an excellent mother.” Dracula purred. 

Dracula’s face loomed from the darkness as Seward panted, sweating and bleeding into the sheets. Blood poured from his every orifice, and the foul creature seemed to delight in the man’s pain. 

Seward, however, had a plan. He had communicated to the child that he meant no harm, easing it’s pain, before grabbing Dracula’s claws and ripping his own abdomen wide open.

A girl-child’s screams greeted his ears. Seward smiled, knowing that Dracula had wished for a son, enjoying the vile creature’s scowl at being denied. Seward, with the last of his strength, gathered the child in his arms. The child began to sniffle at Seward’s chest, seeking sustinance.

“Yes, my child, feed, take what you so desperately need and desire.” Dracula encouraged, purring softly.

The child bit down on Seward’s chest, but Seward only held her tighter.

“Go ahead, Brianna. I can’t help you anymore, I’m sorry.” Seward’s eyes rolled upwards and he breathed what he thought would finally be his last.

“Mama!” Brianna cried. “Mama!” 

Dracula smirked, then said, “Do you wish to see your mother again, little one?” 

The babe, with hair already growing in rapidly, nodded. Having fed, she had had a major growth spurt, now about the size of a small toddler. This rapid growth would slow in time, and with a deliberate lack of feeding on her part, but for now…

Dracula smirked even bigger, then waved a hand.

Seward sucked in a breath, then cried out.

Brianna, at the same time, gave a plaintive cry, as her own body felt the phantom sensation of decay already working agony on her body.

Dracula grinned, then picked up Seward, or what was left of him. “Remember, little Strega,” Dracula said, “As long as we both live, he is as undead as we. He will not thank you for that.”

A few years later, Brianna was eight, and already had seen far too much of the dark. The part of her that was still human cried out for the sun, but Dracula was cunning, and kept her “in her place” as he put it. 

Brianna, understandably, was eight when she defied her father substantially for the first time. A minor incident, were Dracula any other parent.

Dracula dragged Brianna down into the darkest part of the castle, the Crypt in the Chapel.

After locking her in, he called through the bolted door, “See what you have wrought already, little Strega, and when your darkness calls to mine, I shall release you.” 

Even with the heaviness of the door, she still could hear his footsteps recede. She cried for her father, the only protection she had against his equally horrible minions.

A skull peered out at her in the darkness. Brianna screamed. 

A bony finger was pressed to her lips, then, with the rasp of one dead and rotting, a voice asked, “Do you not remember me, little Brianna?”

Brianna startled as she recognized what had become of her mother. She began to cry.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
In the real world, Brianna’s tears joined those of her past self.

Uma and Audrey were stunned.

“And now,” Brianna concluded, “I’m even worse than he, for I cannot be killed, even by lightning or fire! And this cursed existence, all fueled by blood-!” She put her head down between her knees, and let out a heart wrenching sob.

“...Do you have to kill whoever you feed on?” Uma asked, heart sinking. 

Brianna jerked her head no.

“What if I volunteered as your blood donor?” Uma said, hope beginning to color her voice.

“It would take more than just one of you.” Brianna sobbed out.

“Good. Because I’m going to be feeding you, too.” Audrey said tartly, in a tone that brokered no argument.

Brianna’s head lifted and she looked at her dream girls, for all the world like they would run from her screaming.

That solidified Uma’s and Audrey’s opinions before Brianna could even finish explaining, but when she did…

“It would be for forever.” Brianna was saying.

The girls frowned. “What do you mean?” They asked in unison.

“The beloved of a vampire is not allowed to die of old age. You will remain eternally young, eternally my prey, for as long as I live.” Brianna explained in a horrified whisper.

Uma and Audrey shared a look, before reaching out to their vampire. “We can live with that.” They said, again in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good stuff next chapter, pinky swear!  
I AM BACK, BABEY!!!!


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not. I thought there might be smut, but this has the finality of an ending???  
IDK. I'll have to think on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and her dream girls FTW!!!

A body slammed into Brianna’s side, but the mouth that pressed to hers was gentle, hesitant. Even in Brianna’s sleepy state, she knew it was Audrey, just as she knew the annoyed huff from the side came from Uma. Reaching up, she wound an arm around each of her dream girls. They pressed themselves against Brianna gently, then wriggled away, giggling. 

Brianna cocked an eyebrow in her semi-awake state. “And what,” she drawled playfully, “Has you two in such a state?”

“It’s my birthday.” Uma said smugly.

Brianna opened an eye. “Oh?” She said, playful tone still coloring her voice. “I wouldn’t have remembered, if not for the constant reminders for the past week.”

Although Brianna had drunk from both Audrey and Uma, she had allowed them to age two more years each. Her promise to her dream girls would be that, with their permission, she would make them both truly hers the night of Uma’s eighteenth birthday, which was two days after Audrey’s. 

The girls tested her resolve many, many times, but not at any time with more frequency or intensity than the last week or so. 

Her dream girls stared at Brianna hungrily. 

Brianna didn’t move, even though you could cut the tension in the room with a sword.

Uma huffed. “Please, Brianna?” She asked, while Audrey made her best puppy eyes.

Brianna sighed. “You both have waited two years. I think you can wait,” Brianna glanced at the clock. “Twelve hours.”

Uma and Audrey pouted, but Brianna just smirked and got up to start her morning routine.

Her girls sighed in unison, but got started on their routine as well. 

There was no arguing with their vampire when she got an idea in her head.

Finally, after the three had dressed and brushed their teeth, Brianna stated calmly, “I have a surprise for you two.”

Uma and Audrey glanced up hopefully. Brianna smiled mildly.

“I thought, one way to pass the time, is with a picnic in a shady clearing of the woods.” Brianna turned to Audrey. “I rather thought the place I found you the first time you went into the woods by yourself would make a great picnic area.”

Audrey’s face showed confusion.

Brianna was quick to back up. “If you would prefer something else-”

“No!” Cried Audrey. “It’s perfect! I just didn’t think you’d remember, is all.”

Brianna smiled and reached out to cp Audrey’s face. “Although I can hardly remember dates, because I do not care to remember my life without you, I do remember this. I thought, why not make some new memories to replace the negative ones?”

Audrey’s eyes shone. Mildly jealous, Uma cleared her throat by the door. 

Brianna and Audrey looked up. Uma said playfully, but with a hint of bite, “Are we leaving, my queens?”

Audrey and Brianna rolled their eyes and reached for Uma, who melted into their embrace.

“We love you, too, Uma.” Audrey whispered, voice carrying just a hint of desire.

“And much as I love the two of you, we need to get going or we will be late.” Brianna broke free of their joined grip, and began marching off. 

Audrey and Uma shared a gleeful glance. It always made them giddy, being the only ones capable of testing Brianna’s limits. 

It made them feel… sexy.

They caught up with Brianna in the courtyard, holding the reins to a pair of horses.

Audrey and Uma looked at her in question. 

Brianna grinned. “You didn’t think I would make the loves of my life walk, did you?”

Uma looked at her horse dubiously. “Shouldn’t you be riding, since you outrank me?” She asked, trying to get out of it.

Brianna’s grin turned sly. “Not a chance.”

Uma sighed, and went to be boosted into the saddle. She disliked horseback riding, having grown up on the Isle, and not having much practice. Still, the horses Brianna picked out were gorgeous. Audrey’s was pure white, fitting for an Auradon Under-Queen (a title Brianna had suggested, since King Ben couldn’t be everywhere at once, and yet sounded more royal than a mere ‘Princess.’), while hers was a jet black. It stood still though, without fidgeting.

Catching Uma’s eye, Brianna explained, “These were bred by my father, but he disliked their mild temperament and small stature, so when I asked to train them myself, he could hardly refuse.”

Uma frowned. “These are the small ones?” 

Brianna’s grin widened. “The others my father bred were literal hellbeasts. Of course, they would have to be, to carry his fat behind.”

Uma cackled, and Audrey smiled broadly. 

“Shall we?” Audrey asked, gesturing politely to avoid spooking the horse.

“We shall.” Brianna led the horses gently.

It took some doing, since the horses sometimes had to go single file on the trail at times, but they eventually made it, only for the picnic to be set up, although the woods were deserted. 

The girls looked at Brianna, who only smiled and said, “I may have owed a few local sprites and naiads a favor or two, but I’ve already paid it off.”

The girls were speechless. Their Vampire Queen loved them so much-!

The girls dismounted in unison and reached for Brianna, but she eeled out of their grip. 

When they looked at her in question, she responded, “I don’t trust myself right now. You two are just so… delicious.”

Uma and Audrey cracked identical evil grins and forced themselves into Brianna’s space.

“Oh, really?” Audrey started. 

“Would be a pity if we took advantage of that.” Uma continued.

“Sit.” Brianna ordered in a strained voice, eyes turning red briefly, before returning to their normal blue. 

The girls sat, knowing that she could easily lose control, and trusting her completely.

Brianna had avoided feeding on them all week, after all, just to avoid temptation, but she was worth her word. If she said she would wait until tonight to become theirs, that is exactly what she would do.

Audrey sat on her right, Uma to her left, and Brianna started pouring drinks.

“I have one last surprise for Uma.” She said, reaching into one of the baskets, the one that looked the most ornate.

Uma looked up from her tea, intrigued.

Brianna said, “This was the most difficult to arrange, by the way. Triton was adamant that his children be the only ones anywhere near the throne. King Ben had to intervene, and I had to threaten several of his more vapid daughters, but here we are.”

“What do you mean?” Uma asked, intrigued and impatient.

Brianna stood, and drew out a sword from her saddlebags. It was her Vampire Queen Sword, the one that she made after ascending the throne of the dark. It was supposed to be a symbol of Peace, but the only time Brianna had ever used it was to forcibly MAKE peace among her more stubborn underlings. Uma looked at the sword with some nervousness, until she saw Brianna’s gentle smile. Uma relaxed, wondering what was in store. 

Brianna stuck her sword into the ground and unfurled her scroll with a flourish.

“I now present, in front of the noblest of witnesses, Her Royal Highness, Uma, Under-Queen of the Darkness Under the Sea, Duchess of the Realm of Atlantis, Knight of the Vampire Queen.”

Brianna then picked up the Sword, and touched both of Uma’s shoulders with the tip, without drawing blood. Then she drew a sign in the air. The girls felt deep magic then, not Dark per se, just magic that had the potential to be Dark, being used for good.

A beautiful crown circlet shone in the air. It fell lightly into Brianna’s hands. It was a pure silver color, that had a light all its own, a beacon of hope that held a slight wariness to it, like a wave that one could either surf or be drowned by. The stones that circled the crown were garnets, that shimmered red when the wearer moved, but otherwise appeared as black as the sea at night. The top of the crown was jagged, like rocks that broke sailors’ ships, and like teeth, while the bottom of the circlet was smooth, and undulating like coils.

In sum, it was perfect.

And now, it rested on Uma’s head, before winking out of existence.

Audrey glanced at Brianna, who smiled and said, “It will appear again when she has need of it, much like the sword I gave you last year.”

Uma smiled. Brianna was uniting them in both Royal Line and in protection.The last knot left to tie would be between their bodies, and then no one could sunder them again.

Audrey laughed, a pure beautiful laugh of unadulterated joy. Uma joined her in laughter. Brianna smiled serenely, and Uma and Audrey were temporarily stunned. She was so beautiful, their vampire.

They leaned closer to their Dark Queen, and murmured the forbidden words, the words that Brianna knew them to say only in her dream, and in unison, no less:

“I love you, my Queen.”

And she smiled, and added to the dream, finally able to speak her words, the words she always wanted to say before awakening:

“As I love the two of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, folx, this is the last chapter. I'll write a smutty scene if I get a request for it, but otherwise, this be the last chapter in the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow my ship has less chemistry than I thought. Oops. Ah, well, there will be gayness or there will be blood!


End file.
